


Twillight with Sirius

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Originally fron ffn，only for Archive.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 5





	Twillight with Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: hey. i don't own Sirius or Ginny or any rights to the Harry Potter series,  
> although sometimes i wish i did. :) feel free to review, as always. cheers. ~Lucifera Black

Chapter List  
1  
Author's notes: hey. i don't own Sirius or Ginny or any rights to the Harry Potter series,  
although sometimes i wish i did. :) feel free to review, as always. cheers. ~Lucifera Black

From the top of the hill, the various pubs and buildings of Hogsmeade were  
painted black against the dusky sky. Ginny Weasley followed the guiding finger of  
Sirius Black, as he pointed out the constellations slowly becoming visible. Ginny loved  
going on Sirius' little field trips especially at night. She found that the night was very  
inspiring, beautiful, and peaceful.

"Do you see that one there, guys? That's mine� 'Sirius'." Sirius Black chuckled.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all seemed to be frozen in time as they watched. The  
group of friends stared off into the sky in silence, and in awe. Harry got up to stretch,  
and asked them all if they wanted to go down by the stream for a while.

"Mmm. I think I'll just sit here for a bit, Harry. It's a great view, and well, I'm  
just too lazy." Said Sirius, half yawning. Ginny looked into Sirius' face even after he  
stopped talking, then turned to Harry.

"I think i'll stay here too, for a while anyway. I'll keep Sirius company." She  
said with a slight smile. She saw Sirius looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She  
wondered if he minded her staying with him.

"Is that okay with you, Sirius?" She asked timidly. He nodded.

"Of course!" Said Sirius.

Harry turned to walk down the grassy hill, and called back to the two of them,

"Well, you know where we are if you want to join us later". Sirius and Ginny  
smiled at Harry and watched him fade into shades of plum, indigo, coal, and then  
disappear into the blackness by the lake. Lots of stars were showing up now, since it was  
completely dark outside. The only light came from a strip along the bottom of the sky,  
and the lights in the windows in Hogsmeade. Ginny took a deep breath full of the  
fragrant night air, and then lay down on her back to study the sky once more. She and  
Sirius sat in silence. It was not the silence of awkwardness, but rather of comfort.

Sirius was very comfortable indeed. He was wearing his favourite jeans and  
white undershirt, with his long midnight black hair hanging around his shoulders. Now  
all he needed was a cigarette.

Ginny was lost in her reverie of romance, philosophy, existentialism and nostalgia  
for many moments. Then, suddenly she heard a metallic Clink from beside her and  
smelled smoke an instant after. Still lying on her back, she turned her head to face Sirius.  
She saw that he was smoking, which for some reason she found exciting, and so she sat  
up and came up next to him.

"How come you're smoking, Sirius?" She asked innocently.

"Ah, it's habit. Also, I'm just really relaxed right now and it feels good." He  
answered her with an amused smile.

"Hm." Ginny looked at his handsome face and how the orange light bathed it,  
then at the cigarette itself. Her lips parted subconsciously as she imagined taking the  
cigarette into her mouth. Sirius noted her look of longing and reached into his pocket.  
He produced his pack of Alphie's Longest-Lasting Cigarettes�a brand exclusive to the  
wizarding world.

"Want one?" He asked Ginny with the cigarette still in his mouth. She looked  
him in the eye, then at the pack.

"Sure�okay." And with that, she took a cigarette out and placed it gingerly  
between her lips.

Sirius leaned into her closely to light it for her. She inhaled lightly at  
first. But even in her inexperience, Sirius noted, she looked mature and sophisticated with  
a cigarette in her hand, lying there like some femme fatale from a noir film. It was his  
turn to study her, the way she pulled her legs up to her chest and sat smoking, the way her  
gorgeous coppery hair cascaded down her back, the way her jeans buckled out at the  
bottom, revealing the soft small of her back to him. He liked how she looked, and how  
she acted, and how she got along with him so well. Nothing against Hermione, but Sirius  
had always found Ginny more intriguing and attractive. He continued smoking his long  
lasting cigarette and quietly moved closer to her. She was unaware that he was studying  
her expression and gaze. She was staring melancholically at the stars, very quietly and  
calmly.

Just as Sirius was about to brush her hair away from her face as a sort of romantic  
gesture, she looked at him and one side of her cupid-bow lips curled into a coy smile.  
She then lay down in the tickling grass again, holding his gaze. She smelled the grass  
and closed her eyes. Her thoughts wandered to the beautiful man sitting only a foot and a  
half away from her�she remembered when she first met him, thought of how handsome  
he is, how he had taken a liking to her. She also thought of what it would be like to just  
sit up and crawl on top of him and kiss deeply. Ginny was a hopeless romantic  
sometimes, but she was always sobered and saddened by reality. Some tears actually  
came to her eyes when she thought about how he was older than she, and how she would  
never get to be with him or be held by him or be filled by him. Sirius Black was the only  
man she could imagine being with, and she had loved him in every way for so long. It  
was unbearable for her to let go of her feelings, even though she knew she had better try.  
Before she could trap it, a single teardrop slid from her eye, onto her temple as she lay on  
her back. She made to swipe at it, but Sirius beat her to it. She felt his finger gently wipe  
it away, and stroke her hair. This almost made her cry more, but instead she lazily  
opened her beautiful green eyes and looked up at his face. Sirius didn't even have to ask  
what was wrong. He had a sense of it, and felt something like it himself. He took a long  
drag of his cigarette, and she did the same, staring into his eyes.

Ginny lay still, just watching every move Sirius was making, and she watched as  
he lowered himself down just in front of her face. His long hair provided a curtain for  
them. The sadness that gripped her heart tried to convince her that this was in her  
imagination, but as she felt his soft lips electrify hers with a passionate kiss, she knew it  
was really happening. Sirius felt her delicate hand hesitantly touch his neck, and his jaw  
and cheek. Sirius' tongue slid between Ginny's lips warmly, and she opened her mouth  
to allow for a more deep, passionate, searching kiss. When they parted after a few  
moments, they each sighed. Ginny took a drag of her cigarette.

"Sirius? Uh�what was that for�exactly?" She asked, feeling shaken.

"Well, Ginny love, it was for you because you are sad. And trust me, there's no  
reason to be sad, my melancholy angel." Sirius said with a slight laugh at the end.

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"Because I know how you feel deep down. I feel the same way. And since that's  
been established, well, we can do whatever we want." Sirius said light-heartedly.

"But we can't. With Harry, and everyone�we just can't." She said, as Sirius cut  
her off.

"Nonsense! I love Harry dearly, but he doesn't run either of our lives, Gin.  
They've probably all noticed the way we look at each other sometimes, anyway."

Ginny gave up her argument and put out her cigarette. She stared at him sadly,  
even though he had just given her good news.

"Come here," He ordered, "Come on", he added when she didn't move. He had a grin coming across his face.  
Ginny crawled over to him close. The grass was becoming dewy, and the sky more  
black. Ginny felt the cool blades of the grass bend under her knees and palms as she moved  
toward him, and the breeze picked up.

"What, Sirius?" She asked. Suddenly he pulled her on top of him. She was  
straddling his ribs, and he pushed her down so that she was on the zipper of his jeans.  
Ginny looked flustered, and peered around nervously.

"Gin, stop worrying�no one will see us. And besides, who cares if they did. Isn't  
this what you want?" Asked Sirius.

"Yes, but�" She started.

"No buts�" He shushed her, and felt up her thighs and held her hips. He tugged  
her down against him, and she felt how hard and big he was under the denim. She gasped  
slightly, and started blushing. This was more than she ever expected and could ever ask  
for. Ginny was now straddling the unattainable, gorgeous, loving man she had always  
wanted.

"Come here" Sirius said again, beckoning her close to his face. She leaned in,  
feeling his arousal under her as she moved. He smirked, and started taking her shirt off.  
She pulled it over her arms and tossed it on the dewy grass. She wasn't wearing a bra,  
and Sirius saw her supple breasts become erect as the night breeze touched them, and as  
she became more aroused. Sirius reached and warmly enveloped them with his hands.  
He caressed both of them so sensitively it drove Ginny wild. Sirius felt the sexy girl  
grind into him, making him want her more, and making his jeans far less comfortable.

"Here, lie down" He told her. Ginny didn't want to get off of his hardness, but  
she did, and lay down on her back. Sirius encaged her between his arms, and kissed her  
deeply. Ginny sighed, and arched her back so that her bare breasts grazed his chest. He  
then unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off quickly. Ginny was left in her soft, white  
cotton panties. She shivered once, then slowly spread her legs for Sirius. Sirius placed  
his two long fingers against her warm folds, separated only by the cotton. He fondled her  
intently, and she grinded her hips almost uncontrollably. Sirius could soon feel how  
moist she had become, even through the panties. His erection was so hard, he just  
wanted to slip it inside her. He pulled her panties off and touched her bare, intimate flesh  
this time with his fingers. She moaned, and timidly parted her legs further. Sirius took  
off his jeans and placed them by Ginny's. He smiled at Ginny before taking off his  
boxers. She watched him in anticipation. He heard her take in a breath quietly as she  
looked at his length now that his boxers were off.

Sirius knelt between Ginny's thighs, his cock torturously close to where she  
wanted it. She looked around just to make sure no one was watching.

"Sirius? Are you sure this is okay?" She asked in her usual innocent tone. Sirius  
got on all fours over her, and she felt his wet tip touch her opening gently.

"Yes, Ginny�it's perfectly okay." He said, and kissed her neck. He watched as  
she braced herself. She started to get nervous, and closed her legs subtly against him.

"It's okay�" He assured.

She didn't move, but began to show her coy smile once more as she felt the tip of  
his hot cock slide against her clit a few times. It felt irresistibly good, and she couldn't  
help but part her slim legs and push her body toward his, silently begging for more of his  
delicious touch.

Sirius guided the tip into her gently, just going in and out with it a few times for  
her to get used to it. Ginny was pleasantly surprised, as they were both quite wet and it  
felt good. She sighed,

"Go all the way, Sirius. I want you to�I love you."

"Oh Ginny, I love you too. I've wanted to do this with you for a long time  
now�" He sighed.

Sirius pushed the length of his shaft into Ginny, who started blushing and biting her lip  
intensely. When she felt it was all the way inside, she let out a single laugh of relief.  
Sirius smiled lovingly at her, and began to slip in and out slowly. She was unbelievably  
tight, and it felt amazing. Ginny studied her lover's portrait-like face in the moonlight,  
then looked up at the stars briefly, while she breathed deep. She saw the star, "Sirius",  
above them. She smiled at this, and ventured to kiss Sirius. His lips were  
warm and so soft. Ginny couldn't help but wonder how this man had managed to remain  
so sensitive and, well, skilled, after being in Azkaban Prison for over a decade.

Ginny was again brought out of her mind's landscapes by the thrilling sensation  
Sirius was giving her. He had lifted her hips and legs off the ground and thrust into her  
on that angle. The feeling caused her to tremble in pleasure, and Sirius was more than  
pleased by her reaction. Watching her stare into him with glassy eyes and flushed  
cheeks, smiling and moaning in sheer bliss underneath him was enough to nearly push  
him over the edge. Ginny was reminded of how long, hard and smooth Sirius was when he  
began pulling and pushing along his entire shaft. She would feel the tip of him nearly  
come out of her body and then plunge back inside exquisitely.

Sirius' breathing became heavier, and he ground into Ginny faster, as Ginny  
automatically matched his rhythm and was nearing climax. Sharing ultimate bliss with  
Sirius was overwhelming for Ginny, and tears had begged exit from her lovely green eyes  
once more. He lifted Ginny's back up so that he could press his lips to her breasts and  
neck in the final moments of this act.

"Sirius�ohhhh Sirius�oooh" Ginny kept panting, calling his name and bucking  
against him. Sirius was breathing heavily, shoving himself deeper and deeper. Ginny  
was consumed by the feeling of Sirius going in and out, in and out, coated more and more  
by their arousal. It became so slippery and sensitive. Ginny grinded into Sirius fervently  
to make sure she put the pressure where she needed it. He was turned on by her  
enthusiasm. She felt some warmth trickle down onto her butt, and realized she must be  
coming for the first time. Ginny swore she could feel him throbbing in her as she  
contracted with the most mind-blowing orgasm. Sirius felt her already-tight warmth  
close around him in waves. He watched her arch her back and whine in pleasure as she  
tensed. He reached his climax, spurting inside the sexy redhead as he came.

Both lovers kept their eyes closed for a moment, then Sirius pulled out very  
slowly, tickling Ginny on the way. He slumped next to her in the cool grass, in utter  
relief. Sirius lit an Alphie's and handed one to Ginny, and they lay there looking between  
each other and the endless night sky, silently discussing what would come next for them.

**Author's Note** please check out my challenge in the challenge/request section, oh and accept it too! :P


End file.
